To Win You Have to Lose Something
by Death of Roses
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! Rating just to be safe than sry. Sakura begins to wonder why she and Ino became rivals. But to do that, will she have to give up Sasuke? Find out! RATING WILL SOME IN A FEW MORE CHAPTERS! please R
1. Wondering and Saying Your Heart

Karoku: I don't feel like talking, gomen! Its 1:00AM!!  
  
Disclaimer-"I don't own Naruto. It belongs to some dude" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It was a fine sunny day in the village of Konoha (I know!! Don't kill me! It's a cheesy start!) and a pink headed girl sat on a chair next to the window.  
  
The girl, Sakura, was deep in thought as she looked at the clear blue sky. The things that happened that day were.normal.but different somehow. It made her wonder.  
  
*flash back*  
  
"Well if it isn't fore-head girl, Sakura!" Ino said when she saw Sakura and her team walking by.  
  
Sakura wasn't really feeling that well that day so she decided to keep silent. This, of course, caught Sasuke's attention. And. well.As for Naruto, Veins started popping out of his head.  
  
'.Ino.' Sakura thought as she looked at her rival and stared at her for a moment. There was a pause of silence.  
  
"I-I have to go everyone.." And with that, Sakura left to go home.  
  
End flash back  
  
'Why did it all come to this?' Sakura thought as she closed her eyes. 'We were best friends once...' Sakura decided to take a walk in the village. Maybe it would calm her mind, at least just a little.  
  
Sakura lifted herself off her chair and walked out of the door. Little did she notice that Sasuke Uchiha was also walking by the street by her house at that time. (Don't ask why.)  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Hm Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she tried to put on a smiling face and tried to act as normal as possible. But of course even without the sharingan Sasuke saw through it.  
  
"You're acting strange today Sakura." Sasuke simply said in his usual cold voice as he slipped his hand in his pockets.  
  
"Oh! It's nothing."  
  
It was then that Sakura began wondering if she truly liked the person standing in front of her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I have to go now."  
  
And without a good-bye Sakura left Sasuke standing there, not that he mind.  
  
She looked down at the floor as she walked and kept walking.  
  
'I.do I really like Sasuke?' Sakura asked herself in her mind as images of Sasuke began to flow through her head.  
  
'Yes..but Ino, A friend or a crush.' Sakura thought to herself. If this was a test she would proudly and confidently answer a friend because as Kakashi- sensei had told them a long time ago,  
  
'Those that break the rules are trash, but those that don't look out for their friends are worse than trash'  
  
Those were Kakashi's words. She had thought she had understood them then, but now it seemed like something that she couldn't figure out no matter how hard she tried.  
  
Sakura stopped and just stared at something as the wind blew leaves past her. She was apparently looking at the flower shop that belonged to the Yamanaka family. Sakura took a step toward the shops direction but then stopped.  
  
Ino just stepped out of the shop with her eyes closed, inhaling the sweet scents that belonged to the flowers. When Ino opened her eyes she was surprised to see Sakura there.  
  
"Ino." That was all Sakura could barely say in a very very very very very very very low voice.  
  
Ino just smirked.  
  
"So! What brings you here fore-head girl?"  
  
"Did Sasuke-kun finally come to his senses and dumped you?" Ino continued.  
  
"Or did you lose to NARUTO?"  
  
Ino went on and on as Sakura just stood there taking everything Ino was saying into her head.  
  
Sakura could feel tears start to swell up in her eyes, but she was determined not to let anybody see them. She just stood there, looking at the floor as Ino kept teasing her. 'Why did it come to this?' she asked herself again. Then Kakashi's voice just kept ringing in her ear,  
  
'Those that break the rules are trash, but those that don't look out for their friends are worse than trash..Those that break the rules.'  
  
"I'm sorry!" Sakura whispered unconsciously under her breath. Sakura's pupils grew small as she took in what she had just said. 'Why.did I say that.?' she looked up at Ino who was also looked shocked at this reaction.  
  
"I just want.To be friends again.not rivals over Sasuke." Sakura added as she was unable to control her tears. One by one those tears started coming out of her eyes as across her face as she closed her eyes half scared of how Ino was about to respond.  
  
Ino opened her mouth to talk...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~~* Karoku: This is short I know! I REALLY hope I get some reviews though..NO FLAMES! *huff* *huff* computer had problem -_- that's why it's align left. ( I hope you like this fanfic I REALLY REALLY Do!  
  
Lynn: Who WOULD?!? I mean there's not a big chance of THAT happening. I mean..They could be confused, angry, disappointed at your grammar or writing style, not like the story line, think its boring,etc.!  
  
Karoku: *in small corner* Get away from me *sniff* .  
  
Lynn: You KNOW it's true.  
  
Karoku: NO! I'll prove that its not!  
  
Lynn: You're on!  
  
Lynn: But.how do you prove it?  
  
Karoku: .*thinks* Reviews!! EVERYONE please send in your reviews telling me your opinion!  
  
Karoku-wins if more say 'good' or compliments or...you know!  
  
Lynn-wins if you say anything else. Everything else  
  
Lynn: I have the upper hand in winning.  
  
Karoku: Shut up.  
  
Lynn: NO ONE READS THIS SECTION ANYWAYS!!!  
  
Karoku: *sniff* 


	2. Lost Words

Karoku: Hey!! Please send in more reviews!! I really like the one's that was sent already and thanks to all!!  
  
Lynn: Hmph!  
  
Karoku: I'm winning Lynn *smirk*  
  
Lynn: So? It's not over until we finish the story *sticks tongue out*  
  
Karoku: *Bonks Lynn on the head* let's start the story already! ^^  
  
Lynn: WAIT!!  
  
Karoku: What?  
  
Lynn: DISCLAIMER!!  
  
Karoku: Oh yea.sorry I forgot! ^^;  
  
Lynn: Anyways there are spoilers in this fanfic. We forgot to tell you that ^^;  
  
Karoku: YOU forgot. It was YOUR job to tell them T_T  
  
Lynn: Lets start already.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN "NARUTO"! IT BELONGS TO SOME DUDE!! I HAVE NOT MADE UP ANY CHARACTERS YET AND I DON'T THINK I WILL! *******************************************  
  
Ino was looking for words to say as she looked as Sakura. Ino had just pretended to like Sasuke from that day the cursed seal took over him the first time. She saw that nobody could ever reach his heart. Except for Sakura She had never expected Sakura to say this or to even THINK about saying it. It may have looked like Ino and Sakura hated each other but Ino was just.Just..  
  
Sakura had bloomed a great flower. Better than a cosmos. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Sasuke was left there standing, not that he cared. He gave a big sigh and headed home to train. He hasn't forgotten what he was supposed to do.to that Itachi.  
  
As he headed home he saw Naruto at the Ramen Restaurant. As usual he would spend all his time there.  
  
Sasuke kept on walking and walking to what seemed like two hours. THAT was what made Sasuke on high alert. 'It to quite here, and there are no people.'  
  
"I know your there! I already know that this is a simple illusion spell. Who are you?" Sasuke asked and his eyes turned into the sharingon.  
  
(IF YOU KNOW WHAT THE SHARINGON IS DON'T READ THIS SECTION)  
  
Sharingon: It's a big eye that only goes to an advanced blood line. Only the Uchiha clan has it. That sharingon can be VERY powerful once a Uchiha masters it. Like Itachi. The Sharingon and kill someone just by looking them in the eye.  
  
(DONE WITH THE SHARINGON THING! BACK TO THE STORY!)  
  
As Sasuke thought, he had been walking in a circle on a deserted ally way. He scanned the placeto see where the person was.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the person who tricked him because it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Karoku: He he.Sorry to some people for leaving you in a cliff hanger! This was for everyone that left a story on a cliff and never updated it!! But I WILL update don't worry!! I know this chappie is EXTRA short!! GOMEN NE SAI! I'll make it up by making the 3rd chapter REALLY long! .  
  
Lynn: mmph!! *has tape over her mouth and is tied to a chair*  
  
Karoku: You look good like that..  
  
Karoku: JA NE! 


	3. Two Strangers and A Change of Destiny

Karoku: I'm soo confused.I don't really know how to follow this story so I'm not good at writing the chapters...  
  
Lynn: Remember you promised to write a long long chapter because of the last chapter being so short.  
  
Karoku: *glares at Lynn*  
  
Lynn: YOU said that.  
  
Karoku: Yeah..Well.I'm confused on were I left off..  
  
Lynn:...TRY to remember.  
  
Karoku: Okay.  
  
Disclaimer: (disclaimer is feeling lazy today) I do not own "Naruto".  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Sakura stood there facing Ino for what seemed like fifteen minutes. Her hands were trembling in fear of what Ino would say.  
  
"Don't hate me please." Sakura said as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
They (Sakura and Ino) were looking face to face to each other, both were speechless. No one could mutter a word.  
  
Ino just simply curved her mouth into a smile as her eyes softened. Both of their bodies loosened.  
  
Sakura was shocked at how Ino responded. She began to go into trance as the wind blew some leaves across them. Tears started coming out of Sakura's eyes once more as the girl just stared at her "rivals" warm smile. Her eyes started to swell up as tears kept leaking out, she couldn't stop them. She broke out of her trance and closed her eyes which squeezed a little more tears out.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes after what seemed like five minutes and saw Ino holding out her hand to her.just like when they first met.  
  
Sakura, by then, couldn't cry anymore but her eyes were puffy and red. But she took Her friends hand and they both smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* MEAN WHILE!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke stared at the two strangers that were on top of a tall, very tall, tree. One appeared to be a girl and the other a guy. But Sasuke couldn't see them that clearly because they were so high up. He could make out the shadows and that's all (He knew it was boy and girl because the girl had long hair and guy...Short...Well...He THOUGHT it was boy and girl maybe it's not!)  
  
The two strangers hoped off the tree and landed on the ground in front of Sasuke with grace, which made Sasuke grab his kunai.  
  
As Sasuke thought it was a boy and a girl his age. The girl had long dark blue hair like his, tied in a pony tail at the end (Like Kins.you know the sound girl). She was a just a little (about two inches) shorter than Sasuke, and had a decent amount of chakra.  
  
And the guy had short (anime guy style) black hair, a good body (^^ heeehee.) and had great chakra.  
  
Sasuke took a step back slowly as he was wise enough to know not to make any sudden movements.  
  
"Awww..Nekito.(which is pronounced "Nee-kee-to (not to! It like.Japanese to) got it?) You said we will only meet him!! Not fight him! You BIG FAST LIAR!!" Shouted the girl who was behind to guy (not hiding or anything)  
  
Sasuke just noticed that "Nekito" was built for speed, which was no problem for him, he could just read his movements with the sharingon and he was also really good at speed to.  
  
Sasuke let out a smirk.  
  
Nekito straightened up.  
  
"We don't want to fight you we just-"  
  
"OF COURSE WE DON'T WANT TO FIGHT HIM DUMMY!!" The girl said as she cut him off.  
  
"WILL YOU BE QUITE FOR JUST A MOMENT KITORI!??!" Nekito yelled back at her as she felt a great big gust of wind blow at her when he talked.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!! I CAN HEAR YOU FINE!!!" Kitori (the girl) told him in an even louder voice.  
  
"You're the one yelling!" Nekito murmured under his breath.  
  
They just kept arguing for a LONG time which made Sasuke sweat drop.  
  
"What do you want anyway?" Sasuke asked them when they FINALLY ran out of breath.  
  
Nekito and Kitori were silent as Kitori (the girl) looked at Nekito. Nekito now had a sad face on.  
  
"I'm sorry...we..." She trailed off as she took another glance at Nekito.  
  
"We should wait until Hokage told them." Nekito whispered to Kitori.  
  
And with that they both left (wind walking.Gather chakra to your feet and focus them on the air.)  
  
Everything returned back to normal as Sasuke just grunted and walked out of the alley. He seemed to be near his house now, so he headed home.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~* NEXT DAY ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura left her house as she headed to their (team 7) meeting spot. 'I am friends with Ino again!!' she said to herself mentally. She was very energetic today (more than usual). When she arrived at the usual meeting spot she saw Naruto and Sasuke already there. But when she saw Sasuke, all the happiness was drained out of her.  
  
A frown started to form on her face. Sakura didn't understand why she was so unhappy to see Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all waited for two hours for Kakashi to arrive. Kakashi-sensei DID arrive after two hours of waiting.  
  
"Ohayo mina! I got lost in the-" Kakashi began but was cut off by Sakura,  
  
"Got lost in the road of life, we now, we now!" Sakura said.  
  
Kakashi had a surprised look on his face but quickly got serious.  
  
"Instead of a mission today the Hokage is giving on announcement to the teams. We need to go there.right now!" Kakashi said with a smiling face.  
  
Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were shocked but followed there teacher anyways.  
  
They went to a big building and the other teams were already there. When they went in Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw those two people from the day before standing in the crowed but decided to keep quite about that.  
  
After a few minutes of everyone talking, the Hokage rose out of his chair. Everyone was silent.  
  
The Hokage straightened up, brought his hand up to his mouth, and gave a big cough.  
  
"First I would personally like to talk to.Sasuke Uchiha, Nekito Yeene, and Kitori Mekami. Will you guys please come into this room with me?" Said Hokage as he pointed to a room on the upper left side of the building.  
  
The three of them walked, in normal pace, to the door to which Hokage had said to go to. When they walked in they saw a desk, a chair behind the desk, and 3 chairs in front of the desk. Sasuke took the chair to the right, Kitori took the middle and Nekito took the left.  
  
When Hokage walked in he closed the door behind him and then walked over to his chair.  
  
"Now, Sasuke, I would like to in form you that." Hokage gave a big pause.  
  
"Itachi Uchiha was killed." Hokage finished as he sighed.  
  
"What?! By who!?" Yelled Sasuke as he slammed his hands on the desk in front of him.  
  
"Um." Kitori started and looked over to Sasuke.  
  
"By them," Firmly said the Hokage as he pointed to Nekito and Kitori.  
  
Both Nekito and Kitori looked down.  
  
"We..are chuunins like you but.Hokage asked us if we wanted to be ANBU squad leaders, but we wanted to do it like everyone else." Kitori said. Then she smiled a bit.  
  
"Demo, (but in Japanese) Hokage, you are wrong. The others here are..some of them are stronger than us." Nekito (the guy) said firmly, facing the Hokage.  
  
~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~**~ ~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Karoku: I'm tired of writing now.-_-  
  
Lynn: You fell asleep on your KEY BOARD in front of the comp.  
  
Karoku: Yeah.I had to delete all the letters after words ^^;  
  
Lynn: Well.We hope you liked this chappie!  
  
Karoku: I hope I can update soon.. R&R PEOPLES!!! 


	4. NOTICE! PLEASE READ

Argh! Writers block has gotten me!! X_X I MIGHT (not a big chance of it though) update the 4th chapter soon!! Reviews would be nice....maybe it can get me out of writers block and I can start writing again, who knows? But....PLEASE SEND IN A REVIEW!  
  
I hope you put this story on your list of favorite stories!! I would mean a lot to me!!! ONEGAI! 


	5. A Change Of Form

Karoku: It was really not writers block, I just didn't know what to happen next.  
  
Lynn: The NEXT chapter won't come for a LONG while (unless we get some more reviews...)  
  
Karoku: Yeah....*sniff*  
  
Karoku: My friend asked me Is Nekito the guy. Nekito is the guy and Kitori is the girl. ^^  
  
Lynn: DISCLAIMER!  
  
Disclaimer: (still lazy..I do not own "Naruto" ~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hm? What do you mean? You guys are almost half as strong as me." The Hokage asked questionably to Nekito and Kitori.  
  
"They are skilled in some points." Nekito firmly answered the Hokage.  
  
"The Lazy dude with the weird hair is very smart, I heard he specializes in shadow jutsu, is that right?" Kitori asked, looking over to Nekito.  
  
Nekito nodded.  
  
Sasuke was getting pissed because of being ignored is if he was just some other ninja without any strength/power/etc.  
  
Sasuke's eyes grew smaller in hatred as he looked at Nekito and Kitori.  
  
'I was supposed to kill Itachi..' Sasuke said to himself mentally. 'Not them.But they STOLE that from me..Itachi wiped out the Uchiha clan.'And at that thought Sasuke chose to talk at that point.  
  
"What Joke is this? I KNOW they can't kill Itachi, he's far too strong for them." Sasuke said to the Hokage loudly, still standing up.  
  
"Sit down Sasuke. I shall explain this from the start." The Hokage sighed after he said this. He closed his eyes and after about one minute, he opened them.  
  
"Nekito and Kitori here were sent on a mission to find out more about this organization Orochimaru started not so long ago (not the sound ninja!). It has nine of some of the strongest murderers and assassins. Itachi was one of them. When they were over hearing a conversation of the group on the location of the guild, Itachi appeared behind them, is that correct?" Hokage added and looked at Nekito and Kitori.  
  
They both nodded in response.  
  
"Of course it took a while, but they already met with Hatake Kakashi to know about the sharingan. After a fight which lasted very long, they managed to beat him." Hokage kept on saying while smoking on his pipe.  
  
"Unfortunately before Itachi was defeated, He was able to use the last of his chakra to put on curse on Kitori."  
  
Kitori looked down without noticing she looked slightly sad. Because of this Nekito was getting very worried.  
  
But Sasuke and the Hokage didn't notice.  
  
"And there you have it." Hokage slowly said.  
  
That left Sasuke sitting down, speechless as he looked at the Hokage.  
  
"Well.There are some people waiting for me out there, so lets go back there (^_^)" Hokage said to them.  
  
Nekito and Kitori got up and followed the Hokage who, already got up and was headed for the door. Sasuke, who didn't want to get left behind, just simply followed.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was worried of Sasuke but didn't show it. She decided to look for Ino now, but didn't manage to find her.  
  
Sakura was squeezing through the crowed as she bumped into a hard chest.  
  
"Ow..that hurt." Sakura said as she rubbed her head. She looked up to see who it was, and hoping that it was Sasuke.  
  
But instead she saw someone she didn't recognize, He was tall and handsome and..(Guess who! ^.^) was built for speed (Lynn: Nekito?)(Karoku:DON'T SAY IT OUT LOAD!)  
  
"Sorry." With that Nekito was PLANING to go somewhere else before a very smooth hand grabbed on the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards almost making him fall.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE THAT RUDE TO A GIRL NEKITO!!!" Kitori yelled at him.  
  
"You're ALWAYS so mean to EVERY.." She broke off, Kitori clutched her stomach with both her hands and was crouching down and sweating now, that got Nekito serious.  
  
"It's taking affect again?!"  
  
Everyone around them turned at the girl who was on the floor and in pain. Then the Hokage stepped forward.  
  
"Don't get any closer ANYONE!! You all must evacuate this building." Nekito shouted out, loud enough, that some people would believe that it could be heard a mile away.  
  
Kitori's appearance started to change as she shut her eyes in pain. She had began morphing into a fox demon. Exactly like The Nine-tails demon except white and had 3 tails.  
  
All Nekito could do was watch in horror.  
  
The demon's true form was so big, it crumbled the building.  
  
Screams could be heard from the outside as shinobi's jumped away from the pieces of the building that broke away.  
  
Nekito didn't smell any blood so he assumed no one died.  
  
But what was the true problem is getting Kitori back to her normal form.....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Karoku: HAHA! I FINALLY updated!!  
  
Lynn: Took you long enough.  
  
Karoku: I wonder what happened to my fanfic I left with magical fox.  
  
Lynn: You dun wanna kno. 


End file.
